Gift of the Card
"Gift of the Card" is the second segment of the twenty-second episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on September 26, 2016 alongside "Sleepover", and is the second segment of the ninth episode in the second season. Synopsis Marco must use a gift card before it expires with catastrophic results. Plot Miss Heinous hires Rasticore to hunt down and capture Princess Turdina (actually Marco Diaz) after "she" indirectly got her fired from St. Olga's. Meanwhile, Star and Janna are looking through Marco's wallet when they discover that he has a gift card for Quest Buy which Star got him for their "6th month friendship-iversary". She is upset with him for not using it, but he tells her that he does not like to shop there due to the last time they were there. Star guilt trips him and he finally agrees to go as the expiration date expires that very night. Leaving Janna, they arrive at the store where Star tries to get Marco to look for something, but he is not interested in any of the items. When he decides that he will use the card on a random product and just simply regift it back to the store, the card zaps him and Star reveals that she got a "friends to the end" gift card and that he needs to be serious. They go to one of the employees to get a expiration extension, but he tells them that the card is strict and when it expires, "they" will too, shocking them. Rasticore arrives at the Diaz house with Janna nonchalantly telling them of Star and Marco's location. Star and Marco race through the store looking through a variety of products, all the while Star apologizes for being careless in picking a gift card. Marco is worried that he is being too picky until he spots the perfect gift: a well protected wallet in his favorite color (plum). Star and Marco try to get the item, but it is a display and they end up having to outrun the card which has now grown a body and has given them ten minutes to live. They break into the break room and asks the sloth employees if they carry the item. The sloths tell them that they are out of stock and Star and Marco break down in tears with the two apologizing to each other. Marco attempts to resist the situation by claiming that the one thing he can buy is Star's friendship. The sloths tell him that he needs to actually buy something, but Star is moved by the gesture. Rasticore suddenly bursts in and stops the gift card. As he tells them who he is, the gift card zaps Rasticore into nothingness and continues to corner Star and Marco. One of the employees reveals that they do have a privacy wallet, but that it is in Prussian blue. Marco bursts into tears and declares that he loves it and will buy it. The card ceases, gets used and is promptly destroyed by the employees. Back at home, Star is having trouble breaking into Marco's wallet which Marco triumphantly is proud of, until Janna manages to break into it. She reveals that she has kept all of Marco's personal information including his fingerprints, much to his dismay. Miss Heinous receives Rasticore's arm still holding onto the radar and declares vengeance on "Princess" Marco. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Chris Tergliafera as Rasticore *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Jessica Walter as Miss Heinous *Jeff Bennett as Gemini Trivia *Star and Marco revisit Quest Buy in this episode. *This episode reveals that Echo Creek is located in Southern California. *Marco wears ballet shoes throughout the episode. International Premieres *October 20, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *November 17, 2016 (Italy) *January 12, 2017 (Poland) *February 5, 2017 (Japan) *March 7, 2017 (Latin America) *April 14, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Promotional and Concept Gift of the Card poster.jpg Gift of the Card concept 1.jpg Gift of the Card concept 2.png Gift of the Card concept 3.jpg Screenshots S2E18 Rasticore holding a dimensional chainsaw.png Gift of the Card 5.png|Marco wearing ballet shoes Gift of the Card 7.png|The sad puppy face S2E18 Rasticore zaps sloth employee with a laser.png Gift of the Card 1.png Gift of the Card 2.png Gift of the Card 3.png Gift of the Card 4.png|Star and Marco hugging. Gift of the Card 6.jpg S2E18 Quest Buy gift card destroys Rasticore.png Gift of the Card 8.png|Janna manages to break into Marco's new wallet Gift of the Card 9.png|"Janna get out of town!" Gift of the Card 10.png External links *Gift of the Card at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes